


Кого я обманываю своей гениальной ложью?

by luiren



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a hint of Zevran Arainai/Male Warden, like a Inquisitor satellite, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Зевран был спутником Инвизитора в третьей части. Диалоги, много-много диалогов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кого я обманываю своей гениальной ложью?

Зевран: пропала моя полироль для кинжалов…  
Солас: Зевран, нет  
Зевран: …никто не видел?  
Солас: Зевран, нет  
Зевран: вы знаете, она так _блестит_  
Солас: уже не смешно  
Зевран: тебе просто нужно расслабиться, мой друг  
Солас: *громкий вздох*

Зевран: я не расслышал, ты долиец или городской эльф?  
Солас: я отступник  
Зевран: тем не менее, ты был где-то рожден до того, как стать отступником  
Солас: почему это тебя так волнует?  
Зевран: простой интерес, мой друг. Кстати, как закончилась так легенда, которую ты вчера рассказывал в лагере?  
Сэра: да ты издеваешься

Варрик: Знаешь, а я видел аришока.  
Железный Бык: Ты про старого? О-о, у него такие рожища были. У нового их вовсе нет. Обычно это значит, что кунари предначертано нечто особенное.  
Варрик: Этого тоже видел. По-моему, единственное, что у них общего, — это тяга сжигать все подряд.  
Железный Бык: Это вполне себе описывает сущность антаама, да.  
Зевран: До сих пор не могу привыкнуть, что все называют Стэна аришоком. Странно как-то менять после повышения. Как сами не запутались.  
Железный Бык: это сущность, а не имя. Гораздо глубже ваших традиций.  
Зевран: Не стоит говорить «глубже» при антиванце, если не хочешь услышать неприличную шутку.

Зевран: кунари, маг-отступник и прекрасный воин в сияющих доспехах. Ахх, как в старые — добрые времена. Я почти соскучился. Даже по милым слюнявым облупленным личикам порождений тьмы.  
Дориан: надеюсь, ты шутишь

Инквизитор: ты же сражался вместе с Лелианой?  
Зевран: да, она рассказывала удивительные истории у костра и всегда улыбалась, даже когда все было очень плохо. Мне жаль, что теперь она постоянно грустит. Если бы Страж был рядом, он смог бы ее рассмешить.  
Кассандра: кстати, а где он?  
Зевран: если бы я знал, красавица, если бы я знал  
Кассандра: где-то я это уже слышала.

*храм Метал*  
Морриган: я думала, что ты так и остался ручной вороной Стража. Странно видеть тебя здесь.  
Зевран: он хотел, чтобы я приглядывал за ситуацией. Кстати, странно слышать про ручную ворону от тебя.  
Морриган: если ты думаешь, что я не могу больше поджечь тебе что-нибудь, ты ошибаешься  
Зевран: никогда не боялся трудностей рядом с красивой женщиной

*Западный предел*  
Зевран: старая команда снова вместе, мой друг  
Алистер: если ты пошутишь про трусы, кувалду или чью-то девственность, я уйду  
Сэра: кувалда, трусы и девственность? Стражи не такие скучные пиздюки, как я думала.

Зевран: Сейчас я должен быть очень рад, что Страж далеко. Я как представлю, что он убивает Алистера и становится марионеткой, так в дрожь бросает. Они должно быть в отчаянье, раз пошли на это.  
__  
Зевран: Сейчас я должен быть очень рад, что Страж не маг. Они, должно быть, в отчаянье, раз пошли на это.  
Дориан: Или глупы.  
Зевран: Я повидал много тевинтерских магов, которым все доверяли в момент отчаянья. Они так почти вырезали эльфинаж в Денериме просто потому, что кроме них верить было некому.  
Дориан: Дело не в Тевинтере или магии, если ты так это понял. На месте тевинтерского магистра мог бы быть любой.  
Зевран: Ну да, отчаянье заставляет бросаться в омут с головой.

Зевран: Когда мы виделись в последний раз, Страж не смог есть и спать из-за Зова, и то кидался на стены, то на меня, не знаю, как ты это переносишь.  
Блекволл: Я долго тренировался.  
Зевран: Невероятно. Правда, я в восхищении. Если это можно преодолеть тренировками, то все будет в порядке.  
Блекволл: Не хочу говорить об этом.  
Зевран: Кстати, а где ты был во время Мора? У тебя ферелденский акцент. Я знаю, конечно, что все ферелденские Стражи или погибли, или были в Орлее, но…  
Блекволл: Уверен, Лелиана собрала огромное досье. Можешь почитать.  
Зевран: эй, эй! Не нужно агрессии, мой друг, мне просто интересно.

Зевран: Как поживает моя старая подруга Изабелла?  
Варрик: Адмирал Изабелла, ты хотел сказать? Она теперь всех поправляет, если ее по имени назвать. Покоряет моря и океаны, я думаю, мало что изменилось с нашей последней встречи.  
Зевран: Хотел бы я, чтобы она покорила меня. Ты знаешь, благодаря мне она получила свой первый корабль. Я убил ее мужа, а потом не смог устоять перед столь великолепной барышней, смыл кровь и забрался в ее окно. Мы провели потом столько времени вместе, сладкие-сладкие воспоминания.  
Варрик: Ты предлагаешь мне записать или хвастаешься?

Кассандра: *ворчание*  
Зевран: Все, что тебе нужно — это антиванский массаж, моя дорогая. Полчаса, и твое прекрасное тело перестанет болеть. А то бои, тяжелая броня, это все так утомляет иногда.  
Железный Бык: Антивнский массаж умею делать все антиванцы?  
Зевран: Ха, спроси ее сам, мой друг. Только без посторонних, а то она такая скромная, просто невинный цветочек, так редко расцветающий в наших краях.


End file.
